Broken
by Crystaltears41090
Summary: [PoemStory]COMPLETE Kagome's broken...the contents of her misery are killing her on the inside. So Kagome writes down her thoughts. InuKag. Plz READ AND REVIEW!
1. Broken

This is basically a poem/story telling of Kagome's thoughts and circumstances.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...nor do I own this poem, it was written by one of my friends...her AIM sn is rockerchick239...I advice u to IM her, cuz she likes talking to random peeps.  
  
!#$%&()(&%$#!!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&()(&%$#!!  
  
Broken  
  
By Rockerchick239...posted by Crystaltears41090  
  
'' = thinking  
  
"" = talking   
  
(This takes place before the time Kikyo dies again. Can't remember which episode...122? Maybe. shrug)  
  
Kagome sat, a notebook perched in her lap. Thinking in the depths of herself. Where did she belong? Was there even a place for her in Inuyasha's heart? Or was it all for Kikyo? What was it? She didn't know.  
  
Kagome glanced at the arm that propped the notebook open in her lap...it had different red designs on them...different scratches. Different cuts. She had started to cut herself because it took away the pain. It was like she couldn't stop herself. She needed to find some type of relief for all the pains that Inuyasha had carried onto her shoulders. Why had SHE been the one chosen to come to the Sengoku Jidai and meet the hanyou, Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome stared down at the white sheet of paper and her hand moved freely to write her thoughts down:  
  
I wake up in the morning,  
  
And drag myself awake.  
  
I'm searching for the answers...  
  
How long will it take?  
  
I've looked far and wide for someone...  
  
But I don't remember who.  
  
I keep trying to find something...  
  
What is it? I have no clue.  
  
Why does my brain play tricks on me?  
  
Why do I want to cry?  
  
Why do I cut myself?  
  
And why do I want to die?  
  
What happened to the smiles?  
  
What happened to the love?  
  
What happened to the happiness?  
  
Where is the signal from above?  
  
Where do I fit in?  
  
Hours have I cried for you,  
  
And many more for me.   
  
And all the while I've screamed at you  
  
To open up and see,  
  
That for months now I have waited,  
  
Calm and peaceful and with heart,  
  
But now I finally see that we will always be apart.  
  
You never have looked at me,  
  
Since you found out how I felt.  
  
You haven't given me that look,  
  
That always made me melt.   
  
And now I lie here broken,  
  
Upon the cold, hard floor,  
  
And I know that you aren't here for me,  
  
Not now, not anymore.   
  
I cry my heart out for you,  
  
For hours do I weep,  
  
Only wanting to give you  
  
Something that you'll keep.  
  
Something that you'll hold on to,  
  
Long after I'm gone,  
  
So that when YOUR heart's broken,  
  
You'll have something to cry on.   
  
Kagome turned her head and heard someone above her. The branches of the tree were rustling.  
  
Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and he wrapped his arm around her tiny figure. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"For everything I've put you through...I didn't know you felt that way..."  
  
"You read it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Inuyasha...I just...want you to know that...I'll always—"  
  
"Love me?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I don't care what Kikyo means to you, I'll always be there. I always want to be there for you, with you...forever. Please, don't push me away anymore."  
  
Kagome dropped the notebook on the grass. 'I'm never gonna read that again...maybe I'll finish it one day...with something nice...sweet. A happy ending...'  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&  
  
Crystaltears...Sorry if the story part was BEYOND stupid and corny...it's the poem that counts. OK? So plz REVIEW the poem...and review the story part if u'd like to. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! flashing lights 


	2. I'd Do Anything

Ok. Hiya. Back again, finally. I never seem to be in the mood to write/update since I'm going to summer school to take Algebra 1. and I really don't need to since I aced it last year. But my mom is a paranoid bitch. Anyways. Here is the next chapter. The last chapter, actually. Yup. The poem is once again by rockerchick. Thx so much for sending it! Once again, feel free to IM her...since she luvs talking randomly. Don't talk to her about inuyasha though...cuz I think I've already annoyed her enough with him...hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do...  
  
Broken  
  
Poetry by Rockerchick239, posted by and story written by Crystaltears41090  
  
-----

"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
-----  
  
Feeling of Freedom  
  
You wrap your arms around me,  
And I know that I am free,  
Because when I am in your arms,  
I know I'm truly free.  
  
Because when I am in your arms,  
I know there is no pain,  
And I know that I am free,  
To be myself again.  
  
I don't have to hide,  
Under my skin,  
The makeup I wear,  
So paper thin,  
  
I can throw all of that away,  
And be who I really am,  
And we can finally walk away,  
Just you and me, hand in hand.  
  
I feel your hands,  
Laid on my waist,  
But time flows on,  
With so much haste.  
  
My hands upon your shoulders,  
My eyes upon your neck,  
Although you cannot see it,  
My heart is such a wreck.  
  
But I have forgotten,  
All the pain of yesterday,  
And all that hurt and sorrow,  
It seems so far away.  
  
All those tears of misery,  
Turn to tears of joy,  
And all because of one person,  
Because of one young boy.  
  
And so I know that this is  
The reason for my being  
And I know the key to life,  
Is simply believing.   
  
And soon the song is over,  
And we are torn apart,  
I feel the tear, so physical,  
The tear inside my heart  
  
But I know that I can hope,  
Time will come again,  
When I will feel your gentle touch,  
Forever and until the end.  
  
Kagome knew that she could never take away the place that Kikyo had in Inuyasha's heart, but still, she wanted to be a part of it. To know that he cared. And he had shown that to her. The past few weeks after her cutting, her pain. She had felt scared back then...but it seemed so long, so long ago. Now Inuyasha was here. She was still a little unsure though. What would happen if Kikyo came back, what if she showed up so suddenly and Inuyasha decided to leave her?  
  
'Oh well. I guess love doesn't ever come without some big, I mean, REALLY big, glitches, right?'  
  
'Besides, I guess I have to put up with it. I'll have to learn to accept it. I would sacrifice anything for him...'  
  
Kagome's thoughts trailed and she leaned back onto the Goshinboku tree wear she rested. She put the notebook aside and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, a form leapt off the top most branch of the tree and knelt down next to Kagome's sleeping form. Clawed hands reached out and gingerly touched her cheek as she slept. Then Inuyasha proceeded to take the notebook to Miroku so he could go read it to him.  
  
'I have seriously got to learn how to read.' Inuyasha looked back at Kagome once more, his golden eyes dancing, smiling at her peaceful figure before he took off to go find the monk...it wasn't hard, as he heard a loud scream fill the forest's vicinity yelling, "HENTAI!!!" accompanied by a loud smack.  
  
------------------------  
  
AN: Well, I guess that's all for now! Sorry for any corniness and grammar errors. I whipped this up in like, five minutes...hehe!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (Critique the poem plz) Since this is the last chapter and all...just review it please?! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Uh...yeah, I am quite desperate aren't I? Yes, and please critique the poem as well.


End file.
